Switching Powers
by Nadja Lee
Summary: Scott and Jean get their powers switched. How will Scott and Jean handle their new powers and what will Logan and Rogue say?


Switching Powers                                                   By Nadja Lee            3/18/01 

Disclaimer: "X-men" and all the characters here belong to Marvel , 20 Century Fox and I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.

Only the original idea contained within this work is the property of the author. Please do not copy this story to any website or archive without permission of the author.

Timeline: Set after the movie 

Universe: Movie

Pairing: Scott/Jean, Logan/Rogue, slight Charles/Erik

Summary: Scott and Jean get their powers switched….

Archiving: Want, ASK, take, have.

Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is neh@post10.tele.dk.

Rating: PG-13/R 

Thanks to Christina for the Beta.

Dedicated to Sorcieré who wanted a Logan/Rogue story and S. Chester for always being there.

Part 1:

" Come on, Scott. It's not like it's gonna kill you," Jean said as she took up the video she and Marie had rented.

" It might," Scott growled from the sofa.

" For once I agree with One- Eye. Jeannie, you CAN'T be serious," Logan complained from the chair where he sat with Marie. With lots of free chairs and more room in the big sofa, Scott couldn't understand why Marie still had to sit on Logan's lap.

" Logan, I like "Titanic". Do this, for me?" Marie asked in her sweetest voice and looked up at Logan with puppy dog eyes.

" Oh, alright," Logan agreed softly. He never had been able to say no to her.

" Whipped," Scott mumbled under his breath and Logan's eyes shot daggers at him over Marie's head.

" I'm sure you'll like it, Scott. If nothing else, you can calculate the rate the ship should have sunk in," Jean teased as she sat with Scott on the sofa. Scott laid his arms around her and drove her close.

" Whatever you say, Red."

" Who said whipped?" Logan asked with a grin.

" Shhh. It's starting," Jean and Marie said at the same time and silence fell over the group.

Scott felt like hours had passed yet still the damn ship hadn't sunk yet. He had calculated and recalculated the rate at which the ship should sink in and the movie almost took as much time to show it than it must have taken in real life. Jean nestled closer to him and he stroked her hair. She seemed to be enjoying the movie and so was Marie he noticed when he looked over at Logan and her. Logan and Scott shared a rare look of total understanding before they turned back to the movie. 

Suddenly Scott felt a tingling sensation in his brain what quickly turned to sheer agony in his mind and eyes.

" Ahhhh," Scott screamed and fell down from the sofa, taking his hands to his head. Jean's scream followed his as she too took her hands to her head.

" Jeannie! Scooter! What is happening?" Logan asked as he and Rogue came to them. As suddenly as it had started as suddenly did the pain disappear.

" I don't know. I…" Jean began and looked towards Logan and Rogue.

" Your eyes….," Rogue interrupted and pointed. " They are turning red!"

" What?" Jean asked as a beam of red energy left her eyes.

" Marie!" Logan yelled and jumped in front of her, taking the full power of the blast. He was sent flying across the room and landed next to the far wall.

" Logan!" Marie screamed and ran to him. Jean quickly looked the other way, which resulted in her blasting the wall facing the garden.

" How do I turn this thing off?" Jean asked panicked.

" Close your eyes!" Scott demanded and Jean did so. The beam ceased. " Are you alright?" he added concerned. 

" Yes, but where are you? Logan? What happened? Did I hurt him?" Jean asked worried as she stood in the middle of the room, her eyes tightly shut.

" He's unconscious," Marie sobbed.

" Let me see," Scott asked and went to Logan. Scott had barely touched the unconscious man before he tore his hand away as if burned. He felt like he was drowning in a sea of thoughts, lives and memories, not his own. And not just Logan's. Now that his mind was open he saw and felt everything. Millions of voices screamed in his mind, driving him crazy. Scott curled up in a ball on the floor, putting his hands over his ears.

" Make them stop! Make them shut up!" Scott yelled as he felt like he was losing all sense of self in an ocean of thoughts, feelings, secrets and lives of others.  

" What is happening here? The whole Astro plane is in turmoil. My God!" Xavier gasped as he entered the livingroom and saw what had happened.

" I'll get Logan to sick bay," Ororo said as she had followed Xavier into the room.

" Scott. We have to help Scott," Jean said concerned in the professor's general direction. 

" Yes, of course but what about you?" Xavier asked as he wheeled over to Scott's body.

" I'm fine but I have Scott's powers and I have lost my own. It is as if we have somehow switched powers. I have his eye beams and he….he must have my telepathic powers."

" Make them stop….," Scott moaned as he tried to shut out the sound in his head with his hands.

" He's unable to handle suddenly becoming a telepath without any guidance. I'll put a block on his powers. Try and block out all thoughts, Scott," Xavier said as someone touched Jean's hand.

" Come on, cherè. Gambit will take you to sick bay," Remy said and began guiding Jean away.

" But Scott…."

" Will be fine. The professor knows what he's doing," Remy ended for her. As they walked Jean thought about all what had happened. It was strange, not being able to read others as she used to. It felt…empty. Which lead her to the question; what had happened? And why? 

Part 2: 

" Have you found out what is happening?" Jean asked Hank later in sick bay. Hank was a doctor like she and had looked at Logan, Scott and her. Logan was of course going to be alright with his healing factor. She knew that Scott's eye beams could blast through even his metal skeleton and kill him but she had quickly turned away from him. She was very relived to know that she hadn't seriously harmed him.

" Well, some of it. First, I released Logan from sick bay. He had already healed and he's the most impatient man I have ever known," Hank complained. 

" Good. I'm glad he'll be alright."

" Yes. The professor is talking with Scott in his office. They may have figured out what is going on. And I have figured out what to do about your eyes," Hank ended.

" My eyes? I can see? I don't need the glasses?" Jean asked happily. She had only worn the red shades for a few hours but already she missed colours. She felt sorry for Scott that he had had to miss that for so long. Now, however, he was able to see again. In colours. And if Hank was right…so would she.

" Scott can't control his blasts because of a brain damage he suffered as a child. But you have no brain damage. You should be perfectly capable of controlling the blasts so you only fire them at will. Like Ororo's weather powers. Her eyes turn white when her power is active but otherwise look normal. So should it be with your eyes," Hank explained and reached up to remove her glasses. She stopped him.

" No! What if I can't control it?" she asked fearfully and first now did she fully understand the fear that Scott always had to live with. One slip and he would kill someone he cared for.

" I know you can control the blasts but if it'll make you feel better….," Hank guided her towards the room where he and Jean made experiments. The walls were of steel and faced the garden. She could with ease blast through them but she wasn't risking hurting anyone. Jean took a deep breath and removed the glasses, keeping her eyes shut. Carefully she opened her eyes and concentrated on restraining the beams. The world she was met with was in colours and no beam came from her eyes.

" I can see!" Jean yelled happily and hugged Hank.

" I'm glad," he grinned. 

" I'll go see Scott now," she said and ran off, feeling light-headed with happiness. The joy of vision, of colours even after such short time; incredible. She wished to be with Scott when he fully realised that he could see, really see, the world again.

Part 3:  

" How are you feeling?" Xavier asked Scott concerned when they later that day sat in his office.

" I'm alright, Sir, if just someone would stop that blazing…starsong in my head," Scott complained and uselessly covered his ears with his hands.

" I know it must be hard for you but I have turned your abilities down but even I can't totally suppress a mutant power. I'll teach you some tactics to block out other peoples thoughts," Xavier said gently. Scott nodded and folded his hands in his lap. It felt like a whole God damn symphony orchestra inside his mind. His respect for telepaths had grown tenfold since all this started.

" Scott, telepaths when trained don't hear all the thoughts that you do now. We block them out and only open up to them if we want to. In time you'll learn that too," Xavier explained.

" Have you found out what happened? Why Jean and me switched powers?" Scott asked Xavier concerned. Anyone who had so much power could be very dangerous.

" Hmm, yes. Do you remember Emma? Emma Frost, our newest telepathic student?"

" Yes, of course," Scott answered but couldn't see the relevance.

" She haven't yet learned to master her powers. It was an accident."

" SHE did this? Switched our powers? Then she can undo it, right?" Scott asked shocked but eagerly. It wasn't that he missed his powers, far from it. Even with all the loud starsong in his mind, this power was still much more bearable than his power of optic blasts. But he didn't want Jean to have his powers. To go through what he had. Always afraid to hurt someone, unable to see colours at all in but shades of red. She didn't deserve that. 

" Well, it isn't so simple. She doesn't know what she did to switch your powers in the first place. I knew that extremely powerful telepaths could do something like this but not even I know how to undo it," Xavier said and Scott's face fell. " But don't worry, I'll keep working on it with Emma. Together we'll find a way. In the meantime I suggest that you and Jean learn how to live with your new powers. This could take a while."

Part 4:

" Okay, try concentrating on the glass. See it before you in your mind's eye. Do you have it?" Charles asked Scott when they were training his new powers, this time in the kitchen. Scott had seen Jean do the cooking or washing up with her mind alone. Never had he imagined that it could be this hard.

" I…think so," Scott answered and concentrated on the glass on the table. 

" Now, try lifting it up in the air. See the glass floating in your mind and then concentrate." 

Scott concentrated and the glass floated in the air.

" I got it," Scott said happily but in the same the glass began to shake and fall towards the floor. Inches from the floor its fall was stopped as Xavier caught it and gently put it back on the table. Scott looked sheepishly at him. "Sorry."

"It is alright, Scott. You are getting better but you need control." 

Scott nodded. He had had Jean's powers for four weeks now and unlike Jean who had quickly been able to control her new powers, because of her already strong mental control and because the eye blasts WERE controllable for her, Scott had still to learn to master the finer mental control that telepathy and telekinesis demanded. He was happy for Jean that even though she missed her own powers she had gotten used to the eye blasts pretty fast. He had been glad when she had said that she didn't need the glasses and could see in colour but he had also been jealous. Some day they'll switch back and not only would he remember all the wonderful colours he could see now but he would also always remember how Jean used his powers the way he had always dreamed of; with full control and no side-effects of headaches, colour-blindness or the fear of the power running wild. 

" How is your mind? The thoughts? Can you control them or are you still hearing starsong?" Xavier asked concerned. He knew that Scott HAD to learn some control over that power and soon if not the noise should drive him crazy.

" It is much better. I still hear thoughts but now only when I'm close to people or concentrate on them, like when I'm talking to them," Scott explained.

" Try reading my mind," Xavier asked.

" Are you sure?"

" Quite. Try it. I'll lower my mental shields and let you in."

" Okay." 

Scott concentrated but at first nothing happened. Then he felt himself, his mind, his very essence, intertwine with Charles'. He wasn't one person. He was two. He saw a life not his one, a lover not his own, feelings and sensations overwhelmed him and threatened to drown him. He felt like he was falling.

* I'm here, Scott. Let my voice guide you. You can do it. Follow my voice* Charles's gentle mental voice said. Scott reached out to him and with his help order was returned to the chaos.

* There is something I'll like to show you, Scott* Charles' voice said again and he was lead towards a centre of great emotions. He saw a mental image of himself, completely bathed in light. Emotions, thoughts and memories came to him but in an orderly fashion. He saw and felt the depth of Charles' love for him and how he, in his mind, called him and looked upon him as his own son. The depth of Charles' love, the beauty of his thoughts were overwhelming and somewhat eased the fear of abandonment and rejection he always carried with him. Suddenly, all too soon he felt, he was back in his own body and the warm light of Charles' thoughts was gone. Charles smiled at him.

* An image paints a picture of a 1000 words* Scott heard him say in his mind and he smiled back.

* It sure do…..father. It sure do* Scott thought back and put all his love for the man who was like a father to him into these mental words and knew he had succeeded in sending his feelings and thoughts to Charles when the other man smiled.

Part 5:  

" 'Morning class," Scott said as he entered the classroom for his first class today. He had had another tough night. He didn't have as fine control as Jean had had so when he had nightmares they'll active his powers. Jean had had to wake him up at 4 in the night to tell him that he had made not only her and himself fly but the entire bed was floating 50 centimetres from the floor. Hopefully he'll soon have so much control that it didn't happen so often because so far he had always succeeded in destroying something when he tried to ease everything down on the floor again; last night it had been his night lamp. 

" 'Morning," some mumbled back when he passed them on his way to the teacher's desk.

" Alright, where were we? I think we were discussing Pythagoras' Sentence, weren't we?" Scott asked and really didn't expect an answer. Teaching Algebra as the morning class really sucked.  He looked out over the class and spotted his first "victim".

" Remy, will you come forth and explain what Pythagoras meant?" Remy reluctantly went to the blackboard.

" Hmm, Well……the thing is that….oh, what he meant was…..," Remy began.

* Man, I knew I should have studied for today's class* Remy's thoughts came to Scott and he tried to block them out as details on his date last night followed in his mind. He REALLY did not need to see that.

* Draw a triangle,* a mental voice commanded, aimed at Remy. Remy did as bid. Scott looked out over the classroom to find out who was helping him.

* No, you idiot. A triangle with an angle of 90 degrees. Man, what have you been doing these last few times we had Algebra?* the mental voice asked harshly.

* Meeting ladies and "borrowing" a few useful things, cherè* Remy answered in his mind. Who was helping him? Scott thought and tried to back track the mental conversation.

* Unless you want Warren to drop you from a high building or want to taste my psychic knife, I suggest you DON'T call me that again* the mental voice spoke again and Scott smiled. NOW he had her.

" Elizabeth, I'm really impressed with your abilities in Algebra as well as your mental control but Remy was supposed to have read at home and do this alone," Scott said and Betsy looked at him with a sweet smile.

* For a teacher he actually don't look half bad. And he looks so young without those glasses. If it wasn't for Warren…* Betsy thought and Scott blushed. Betsy smiled when she saw it.

" Kitty, did you allow Elizabeth to make a mind link with you so she could send your knowledge on to Remy?" Scott asked as he noted that Kitty was avoiding meeting his eyes. Kitty nodded.

" I must say that I'm impressed with your teamwork but some assignments you have to do alone." Scott walked around the classroom while he talked which turned out to be a mistake. Thoughts and feelings from all the students he passed reached him;

* I hate Algebra. Why don't they teach TV or something equally useful in school instead?*

* Why do I even need to be here? I'm a millionaire. I have enough money to last me a lifetime with Warren Enterprises*

* Yawn. Morning classes should be outlawed!*

* Gods, Summers look so cute. I wonder if he and I….? If he'll just break up with Dr. Grey….*

* Katya looks so sweet. I love her so much. I can't wait for this class to be over so I can hold her again*  
* If a : a is……Peter smiles so sweetly to me…..he is so cute and gentle. I love him*

* Logan loves Marie. Marie and Logan 4 ever……Ah can't wait for class to be over. Can't it be over now? Ah miss Logan. Ok, so Ah saw him this morning, and yesterday and……But Ah still miss him. Ah love him. Logan…..*

Scott covered his ears with his hands and hurried back to his desk. Away from the students, their thoughts faded and Scott took his hands away. That was the last time he'll ever do that again. Not only had he heard their thoughts but thoughts were always followed by pictures. Logan and Rogue finding creative ways to move around the non touching rule was something he didn't need to see. Remy looked a little puzzled at him.

" You may sit down," Scott said and ran a hand through his hair. Man, this promised to be a VERY long day. 

Part 6:

" I don't believe this! What is the time?"

" Two o'clock. Scott, what is wrong?" Jean asked sleepily as she turned towards him in their bed.

" They have been at it for two, TWO hours now. Don't they ever tire?" Scott complained.

" They are young….well, at least Marie is. Can't you just block it out?" 

" I'm trying to but they give off so strong emotions that it is like trying to stop a flood!"

" When you get more control you'll be able to block them out," Jean comforted.

" A world of good that'll do me now," Scott mumbled darkly. Jean leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

" Go back to sleep," she said and did just that.

" Go back to sleep…..easy for her to say," Scott mumbled but tried anyway.

* Oh Logan. Oh, God. YES! YES!*

* Marie. Marie*

Emotions and even worse images followed the thoughts. He doubted he'd ever be able to look at Rogue or Logan the same way again. Scott took his pillow and buried his head under it in a useless attempt to block the two lovers out. If nothing else their two hour affair had given Scott a new insight to both Rogue and Logan. He now understood the depth of their love and both had earned new respect for that love in Scott's mind. But did they HAVE to be so damn loud?? He knew that the more emotions, the stronger the love, the stronger the waves on the Astro plane would the couple give out. And man did those two make enough waves to drown a city!

" Still can't sleep?" Jean asked when she turned back to him.

" No. Sorry if I woke you." 

Scott and Jean shared a psychic bond that allowed them to share feelings and thoughts at all times so even though she was now on the receiving end of the bond, his emotions still came to her loud and clear. 

" It's alright. They still at it?"

" Yeah and damn noisy about it too!" Scott complained. A seductive smile curved Jean's lips.

" Well, then I guess we better do something to drown out those thoughts…..with a little noise of our own," she leaned over him, her lips inches from his.

" What did you have in mind, Mrs. Summers?" Scott asked her softly. They were to be married in one week and both looked very much forth to it.

" Why, I don't know, Mr. Summers. I think….," she began seductively and let a finger run over his chest and further down. " ….I'll take it as I go."

Scott grinned and pressed his lips to hers.

" You'll get no complaints here…"

Epilogue:

Xavier tossed and turned in bed. Of all the days…

* Yes, Scott. Oh, yes*

* Jean!* 

* Logan. Oh, God*

* Marie!*

Not only was Scott and Jean's lovemaking generating waves so big on the Astro plane he didn't believe it was possible but so did Rogue and Logan. And then at the same time…..Even with his training and skill two such strong loves at one time was hard to block out. He looked at the time. 2:32. It would be day in Europe….and Erik had moved to Europe after he had escaped prison…..oh, what the Hell. Now that everyone else seemed to be having a good time and not being alone….he could just as well call an old friend. A very special old friend.

" Erik? It's Charles. Where are you now? Really? I see. With my powers I could be there in say…30 minutes? Yes, I could. How? Oh, just a little persuasion and the Blackbird. Alright. I'm looking forth to seeing you too. Why I called? Oh, nothing much. Just missed you, that's all," Xavier grinned at Erik's comment. "I swear, I'll not talk about ethics or right and wrongs. I had….something else in mind. Yes, alright. Will you meet me there? Okay. See you. And Erik…..I love you too."

The End!


End file.
